Songs For My Valentine
by Hippe-Kip
Summary: In preparation of the big Troyella wedding, Gabriella finds herself wondering why those two men can toy with her mind, without even knowing. Gx?


**Title: Songs For My Valentine**

**Summary: Gabriella had always thought she looked at him as only a friend, but she just reached a point where she couldn't live a lie anymore. So there she sat, about to get married. So mature. Yet so insecure.**

**Author's Note: This is a Ryella. Or a Troyella. Or a Troypay. Or a Ryelsi. Please, if you leave a review, tell me which couple you'd like the most! Then, I'd involve them a little more than I do now. It starts as a Troyella...then it's up to you. But if you must know, I am a die-hard Ryella fan!**

**Chapter one: The Men Who Confuse Her The Most**

**Chapter summary: In preparation of the wedding, Gabrielle turns to Ryan for help.**

-

_In this song I'll call out to you_

_I'll open my mouth_

_But somehow I remain silent_

_Frustration takes over my soul_

_Seeing you walk away_

-

Gabriella could really count herself as one of the most luckiest people of the world. She was engaged to a man who loved her. A man who would be her mainstay, her trust, her shoulder to cry on, her everything.

-

It started out as a teenage fling that slowly developed into a serious relationship. A relationship she felt secure in. She was his everything. And she did her very best to make him her everything.

-

She glanced down at her replica watch. The seconds seemed to tick even slower than ever before. It was almost as though the hands were evilly playing with her.

-

She exhaled dramatically and moaned as she got off her couch. She trudged her way to the kitchen and observed the area for any glasses. It's been two months since she and Troy moved in together, but still she couldn't remember where she put away all the dishes.

-

She hit her toe to one of the legs of the wooden table and cursed through gritted teeth. So hard, it would be an insult to her mother.

-

Finally, she managed to find the long glasses. She reached out, grabbed one of many, placed it on the sink and opened up the fridge to check what they had in. Milk, water, orange juice, diet coke and something that looked like juice but of which she remembered was gross when Troy drank it. She eventually chose diet coke.

-

"Diet coke." She muttered, to no one in particular, when she was startled by a male voice calling in the background. She cursed once more when she spilled the coke and hit her toe again. The man laughed in the background, and as soon as two arms wrapped around her and she smelled the scent of dried sweat and vague deodorant she realized it was her fiancé.

-

"Someone's having a bad day..." Troy murmured, pressing gentle kisses in her neck. As much as she normally liked it, she felt the urge to push him away. Instead, she just forced a teasing smile. "Troy...you're all sweaty." She perceived.

He finally pulled off and as she turned around, she saw he was wearing his basketball shirt, though he hid one hand behind his back. She could sense there was something he wanted to give to her. "I can make it up to you." He said in a tempting tone, letting her feel the urge to grab whatever it was that was behind him. She stepped forward, causing him to take a step backwards and lifting the index finger of his free hand to stop her. "Nuh-uh. Reward first, gift later."

Gabriella smiled at him, this time sincere. He was so romantic at times; he could make her fall at his feet time after time. And with that happening he made her forget anything that was in her head. She smirked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

-

A gasp for breath was the thing that got her to believe he was totally head over heels with her. He corrected himself, and revealed a red rose and a box of heart-figured chocolate. She laughed...so cliché. "A rose and chocolate for my valentine." He said, suddenly sounding seductive.

She accepted the gesture, and sniffed the smell of one of her favourite flowers. "Alright...I guess this really makes my day." They exchanged smiles, then Troy decided to ask her what's wrong.

"Why, what happened before?" He groaned, as he plopped down on a chair with an exhausted look. Gabriella turned around to put the rose in one of her narrow vases. "Oh, nothing," She said, trying to sound as breezy as she thought she could sound. "I was supposed to discuss the songs at the wedding with Ryan, but he's late."

"Ryan?" Troy frowned. "Wouldn't you rather do that with Kelsi or so?"

"About that..." Gabriella swirled back to him, feigning innocence. "I kinda asked Ryan to sing at our wedding. He could ask Kelsi to back him up, but if it's not okay to you, it's-"

Troy grinned, and stood up again. He placed his finger on her lips to shut her up. "Ryan singing at our wedding would make it the best wedding we're going to have. Of course, I don't think I could care less because I'm marrying you. Doesn't matter if my mom goes to sing." He joked, earning a chuckle from Gabriella. He leaned in for his first passionate kiss that day, when another male cough startled them.

-

Ryan's blue eyes sparkled at the sight of the two love birds anxiously standing in their kitchen. He smirked, throwing his hands in defense. "Don't worry about it, it's normal for an engaged couple to make out." He commented. "Oh, and the door was left open, so I thought you saw me coming."

Gabriella, who was still feeling uncomfortable with the thought of Ryan who just saw her exchanging saliva with her soon-to-be husband, brushed her brown curls out of her face. "Er, what are you- Why are you so late?"

"Oh," Ryan looked like a little boy who had forgotten to do his homework. "The bridge was open."

"Don't worry about it, man." Troy friendly nodded at him and headed out. "You two do what you gotta do, I'm gonna hop in the shower." And with those words he left.

-

"So, I figured I'd sing a few of my self-composed songs, then some other romantic songs." Ryan and Gabriella were going through the different options of songs. Ryan had a list of all the songs he knew and divided them carefully in different categories.

"Alright." Gabriella peeped over his shoulder to take a look at the list. "Wow," She gasped. "You sure did your homework."

"Yeah." Ryan just muttered back. "In my humble opinion, I'd say you were the one to like sentimental." He remarked, giving her one of his most modest smiles he had ever given anyone. The blue-ness of his eyes was like a lake that slowly warmed up, causing Gabriella to feel as if she was drowning in the beauty of his eyes. She shook her head quickly to herself, which confused Ryan. "You're not?"

"No, no, no, I am." Gabriella stuttered back, correcting herself by adding a smirk. "You're right."

"Besides," Ryan added, "You two are going to need something to dance on after the ceremony."

"Right."

And for the second time her gaze got stuck in his cheeky blue eyes, and this time, no matter how much she prayed she could...she couldn't look away. It was like he held her under his spell.

-

And then she understood this was one of those times where Gabriella would realize the moment between them was so intense, that she felt like doing something to break the ice. This time was no difference. She jumped off her chair, and grabbed the light blue hat of his head. He immediately let out an insulted gasp, and placed his hand on his blonde hair, as if someone had just ripped his clothes off. "Hey!" Came the offended exclamation.

She grinned like a teenage girl in conversation with her best friend. "How do I look?" She asked teasingly, putting the hat on her head. Ryan stood up to take it away from her, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth. He held out his hand. "It looks way better on me, now give it." He joked with a serious undertone.

"Come on, you gotta admit, I can put a hat on every once in a while." Gabriella carried her point, posing, as if she was a model.

"No, you can't," Ryan simply stated. "Because then your beautiful curls will be stuck in Chinese fabric, and we wouldn't want that, huh?" He saw her blushing a little and decided this as an opportunity to move closer and grab the hat.

"You just said that so you could take the hat." Gabriella remarked, though still touched by his comment. He shrugged, and placed the hat back on his head. "Who knows?" He said vaguely and plopped back down on the chair. "We should go back to work, because the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can have a little more fun." He gave her a wink, and she bravely sat in front of him.

_I could stay awake to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile when you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment we treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Kelsi had really excelled herself this time. The mixture of soft key tones and her humming made Gabriella wondering if everything would turn out as perfect as she imagined it'd be. But she was used to then brush it aside, "don't think about tomorrow, think about today" her fiancé would tell her.

-

The doors to Kelsi's living room, flung open loudly, as the two men that confused Gabriella the most entered, excited to hear the songs Kelsi had transformed in only a piano version. One of the men came up to Gabriella, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. The other went to sit next to Kelsi, behind the piano. He didn't notice her soft blush, as the two musical hat-wearers touched.

-

"What do you got, Kels?" Troy asked, placing an arm around Gabriella. Kelsi looked at her music sheet. Luckily, she was saved by the big, bold letters that practically jumped out of the paper. "I don't wanna miss a thing." She said, turning to the two. "Gabriella said she liked that song of Aerosmith...Ryan guessed it was this one."

"You can sing this song right?" Gabriella asked Ryan, who nodded.

"Absolutely, no problem." He responded. "And my guess that it was this one was right?"

She nodded. "Totally."

Kelsi turned back to the piano and placed her hands on the keys. She turned to Ryan. "Ready to impress?" She teased.

"Always."

Kelsi smirked, and pointed out where she left off. "Let's continue where I stopped."

Ryan nodded, and behind them, Gabriella and Troy prepared themselves to hear their wedding singer impress them.

-

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I'd kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment, forever and ever_

_-_

It didn't surprise Gabriella that Ryan made her heart skip a beat. She was always the one to enjoy music, and even that was an understatement. So maybe she could just enjoy his singing by not thinking about the fact that he could easily turn her stomach upside down in a very non-good way. She tightened the grip on her future husband, and rested her head on his shoulder as she watched Ryan sing further.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_-_

Troy was feeling lucky. Not only was he marrying the best girl in the world, he also had his friends, who stood by him with everything. Kelsi with her amazing piano talent, Ryan with the best voice in the world, Zeke with his cooking talents, Taylor, who would plan the whole day, and Chad, who would take care of the _afterparty_. He almost forgot Sharpay, who he thought would be a problem. But he guessed Ryan had talked to her, convincing her to just support her friends. She would hire the waiters and take care of the transport. He smiled, looking at the back of the head of the person that would sing the song of his love for Gabriella.

-

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_-_

Ryan decided this was a good time to stop the singing, and was alarmed by the silence that followed soon after Kelsi withdrew her hands from the piano. Fortunately, both Gabriella and Troy clapped their hands excitedly, exchanging sincere compliments. _Well_, Gabriella thought to herself, _as long a I don't read into anything that can change my wedding to a complete disaster, there's nothing to worry about. _Or is there?

-

**Author's Note: Once again, I remind you, I have no idea where I should lead this story to. So please, leave a review in which you tell me you favourite couple. But I prefer Ryella.**


End file.
